Reading
by Shangreela
Summary: Un peu d'observation... et de lecture ? PoV Ryan


-

________

**READING**

**_______**

Ryan n'aimait pas vraiment Alexander Joseph Luthor. L'homme était fondamentalement mauvais. Son éducation y avait participé, sans doute, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il n'y avait jamais que cela. Alexander Luthor était sournois, manipulateur et ambitieux. Il ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses buts – manipulations, menaces, chantage, …

Ryan connaissait presque tout d'Alexander Luthor. Les expériences presque perpétuelles subies dans ce centre morbide avaient au moins eu du bon – vaguement : il lisait dorénavant presque tout d'un être, même le moins en surface. Les parts d'ombre qu'il cachait soigneusement, ses souvenirs, ses pensées – rien n'était vraiment bon en Alexander Luthor. Mais c'était fascinant de voir à quel point, alors que les plus anciens de ses souvenirs et pensées se révélaient souvent tristes, les nouveaux et nouvelles n'étaient quasiment remplis que de Clark, légers et joyeux. Ryan avait appris pas mal de trucs sur Clark dans la tête de Luthor – des trucs qui n'étaient pas forcément dans celles de ses parents, comme par exemple le fait que Clark avait déjà bu du fameux bourbon préféré de Lex.

Alexander Luthor ne faisait rien de manière désintéressée. Sauf l'amour peut-être, et encore – il avait lu toute l'affaire Victoria. Tout ce qu'il faisait avait un but – souvent mauvais, parfois bon. Rien n'était charitable – même si le but était louable.

Alors non, franchement Ryan n'aimait pas Alexander Joseph Luthor. Mais il devait lui reconnaître une chose.

L'homme aimait Clark.

Très sincèrement, et quelque part, très… pudiquement. De manière digne et élégante. Et malgré son orgueil et son égo luthoriens, Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait ou presque pour satisfaire et contenter le jeune garçon de ferme. Ainsi, beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait en dehors du cadre des affaires avait à voir avec Clark ces derniers temps – depuis son arrivée à Smallville. Mais rien n'était purement désintéressé. Le semi-rachat de la ferme des Kent, l'investissement dans le projet du Talon, tout – même tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour le sauver lui, Ryan – avait un but : Clark.

Si l'expansion de LexCorp était l'objectif professionnel de Lex, Clark Kent était son but personnel.

Le conquérir était sa priorité dans la vie. S'attirer sa sympathie, son amitié, sa confiance, son affection. Lex admirait Clark pour la droiture et les principes qui construisaient sa détermination innocente, presque naïve. Il voulait le protéger de ce que lui avait connu comme coups durs dans sa jeunesse, et l'empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs. Et il était prêt à faire nombre d'efforts pour cela, jusqu'à passer des heures au téléphone jusqu'au petit matin avec l'espoir déçu de joindre le Dr Burton pour sauver un petit garçon qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais qu'aimait tendrement son précieux Clark.

Malgré son épuisement, Ryan avait lu sans difficulté dans les pensées de Lex lorsque Clark l'avait amené au manoir. Sa toute première pensée avait été pour son ami. _Clark ?_ _Qu'a-t-il ?_ Une surprise teintée d'inquiétude, vite disparue lorsqu'il avait constaté que son ami n'était pas blessé, et remplacée par de la méfiance. _Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cet enfant ?_ Et du prêt-à-tout-isme _Encore un problème ? Clark, décidément, tu ne sais faire que ça !_ – Ryan avait lu que Clark en avait fait voir pas mal à Lex au cours de leur relation, même si de manière involontaire le plus souvent.

Et tandis que Clark lui racontait tout, Ryan avait lu tous les plans échafaudés dans l'instant par Alexander, comme il prenait la mesure de ce qu'avait fait Clark. _Cacher le gosse_ (lui, Ryan) _dans l'abri anti-nucléaire_ ajouté sous les ordres de Luthor Senior lors du déplacement du manoir familial à Smallville jusqu'au tassement de l'affaire et la fermeture de l'enquête – _appeler mes avocats de Métropolis _pour qu'ils trouvent un recours légal ( enfin, hum _juridique__ ) _au problème, _planquer Clark dans l'abri, avec Ryan_, pour que personne ne puisse mettre la main sur lui et l'arrêter – _s'enfuir avec lui, loin – le plus loin possible. Il ne peut plus rester ici maintenant._ Cela impliquait forcément de solder ses comptes, vendre l'usine rapidement (même à perte) et ses voitures de luxe. _Mais ma fortune n'est pas illimitée, tout le monde aux alentours connait mon apparence et les avis de recherche qui ne manqueront pas de circuler sur Clark et Ryan en cas de fuite permettront également de les reconnaître. Non, le mieux serait mes avocats, ils sauront trouver une faille dans l'affaire, ou la créer, pour s'y engouffrer. Ils n'auront pas Clark._

Connaissant l'homme comme il le connaissait, Ryan s'était étonné de ce que le milliardaire était prêt à mettre sur la table pour son petit fermier.

Et comme presque tout avec Lex, avait-il lu au même moment, Clark n'avait eu qu'à demander, avec l'innocence un peu naïve qui le caractérisait, pour qu'il accepte de l'héberger – le cacher – pour la nuit.

Lex avait conscience d'être un peu faible face aux grands yeux pleins d'espoirs du garçon de ferme, mais il se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin faire confiance à quelqu'un, Clark qui plus était.

Le paradoxe était que cette confiance le poussait à abattre limites et barrières afin d'accorder beaucoup plus à Clark qu'à ceux dont il se méfiait.

Ryan savait que Lex n'avait fait d'efforts envers lui que pour ne pas attrister Clark, ou pire – le mettre en danger.

Ainsi, la dernière pensée qu'eut Ryan, en voyant le regard brillant de larmes de Clark, fut qu'il y aurait tout de même quelqu'un pour veiller sur ce grand dadais au cœur tendre. Du moins pendant quelques temps, encore.

Et que peut-être, à force de le faire, Alexander Joseph Luthor échapperait à son destin. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Peut-être.

* * *

Un 0S peu raté…

Je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, ayant écrit et fait passer tout ce que je voulais.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


End file.
